Into the World of Kuroshitsuji!
by Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Why, hello there. My name is Kandi Choi, and I have been transported into the world of Kuroshitsuji! BTW: Ciel is a little rude... WARNING: Alois, Undertaker, swearing/cursing, and my favorite one... VIOLENCE! BTW: I found this image on the internet, so just search 'Ciel Sebastian', scroll down a bit and you'll see it.
1. Chapter 1

Into The World of Kuroshitsuji

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let's pretend Ciel was still human for season 2! Ok? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or the responsibility of spoilers.

CLAIMER: I DO own Kandi Choi, which she will be in EVERY one of my fics.. (somehow)

"Meet you after track okay?"

"Okay, bye BFF!"

"See you!"

Then I hung up the phone. I was so obsessed with Kuroshitsuji. Thats why I always wore red contacts and had a couple of them wherever I went. I threw on my track shorts, and a semi-revealing tank-top on with the words 'Kuro 4 EVA', and then something odd happened. I saw a black cat with red eyes! WHen I reached out to pet it everything went black.

"Who is this girl, and what is she doing in my manor?" a voice inquired. "I am afraid I do not know, my lord." "Useless demon! Then find out!" I awoke to see two sets- no a set and a half of eyes staring down at me. The one with an eyepatch said "Who are you?" "I am Kandi Choi, and I am sorry to of ended up on your property. My sincerest apoligies Earl Phantomhive." then I bowed down, knowing that I shouldn't make Ciel angry, or Sebastian would either: 1. Kill me. 2. Hunt me down, then kill me.

But it looked like Ciel didn't care about my apology, because he was looking up and down at my hair, eyes, nails, and shoes. Oh right. The eighteenth century didn't have nail polish, hair dye (which my hair was naturally black and looked brown in the sunlight, but I dyed 3 thin strips of my hair purple),converse, and cool Sebastian Michealis contacts! "I will be taking my leave now." trying to sound the best like my beloved Sebby, I got up, and landed flat on my face.

"Ow." was all I said before making my second futile attempt. "Sebastian, bring her inside for questioning." Then, Sebby scooped me up and carried me into the large manor.

" , will you please put me down?" then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know their names. That must of been another reason to cause Ciel to wonder about me. Dammit. Ciel and Sebby looked at me dumbfounded. Then, after putting me down, Sebby said "What?" Well, this was awkward. "Why are you wearing such inappropriate clothing?" I gasped, remembering that I was wearing a skimpy tank-top, and REALLY short shorts. Even shorter than Alois' booty shorts. "Again, this must be another large mishap, and I am terribly sorry for-" "Sebastian make some tea." looking bored, Ciel ushered away his butler. "Would you like to tell me something, demon?" I guess Ciel thought that JUST BECAUSE I had red contacts on, I was a demon. How sterotypical. Just because I was mad, I closed my eyes to turn on the 'glow in the dark' feauture of the contacts. Ciel gasped and spilled a liquid in my mouth.

I giggled. "Tehehe! He ha Tehehe!" (iI'm sorry that was stupid)

(SEBASTIAN POV)

I came in to seeing a 13 year-old girl with sleek black hair giggling maniacly, and a very scared 13 year old boy looking like he had seen a person murder his parents in front of his face. Oh wait, that _did happen! _I smiled at the scene before me. "My lord, tea is here." Ciel must of not heard me come in, and blushed to know that I had saw everything. " HA HA CIEL YOU'RE SOOO FUNNY!" "My lord, what happened?" "Well Sebastian, she started giggling maniacly after her eyes started glowing and when I accused her again of being a demon, I gave her some of this." Then, Ciel held an empty vial in his fingers. That was from the Undertaker! "My lord, you have given her Siligenetic Harloucrus, or as most people know it by, Giggle Drops." It looked like me saying 'Giggle Drops' made her laugh even more. "BWA HAHA SEBASTIAN YOU'RE HILARIOUS, TELL ME ANOTHER JOKE! OH I KNOW, HOW ABOUT ORANGE LEMONS! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" It was odd, not only that 15 minutes ago, I saw a composed girl saying ' ' and 'Earl Phantomhive'. "TEEE HEEE YOU LOOK CONFUSED SEBBY!" Wait. Only Grell called me that and, how would she know? Now bocchan looked as if he were having a migrane, clutching his head tightly said "Sebastian, take her to the guest room."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso is the awesome owner of an awesome anime. I only own: Kandi Choi, and a few other OC's.

* * *

Kandi's POV***  
Ugh. My head feels terrible. I feel confused, but I feel somewhat, energetic. I feel like I could run 5 miles in maybe 20 minutes! Suddenly, a blonde, hyper boy jumped into bed with me and yelled "SUPRISE!"

Ciel's POV***  
"Sebastian, a demon wouldn't get affected by Giggle Drops. This shows that this girl is not a demon, but she still has red eyes. Is she a witch?" "I do not know, my lord, but I do know the side affects: hyperness, energy bursts that tend to last from 5-10 minutes, hypervenalation at different times, impaired judgement, and mood swings. These will only last for 8 hours though, since you had only given her a minimal dose." "She sounds like she's going to be like Alois." Then suddenly Alois burst through the door. "SHE'S GONNA BE LIKE ME! YAAAAAAAAAYY!" Then, after that, I heard a slam and Alois screaming something like "surprise" at the top of his lungs. "Sebastian, go prepare some tea."

"Kandi's POV**  
'ALOIS TRANCY, YOURE HEERE!" "HII YOU'RE THAT GIRL THAT CIEL FOUND YESTERDAY RIIIGHT?" "YAH! AND-" I broke into a fit of coughing. "Ow..." "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" After that we both started rambling. "AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FREAKING GOT HERE AND ITS SOOOOO BORING!" "I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! CIEL NEVER PLAYS WITH MEEEE! I KNOW, YOU CAN COME WITH MEEE TO MY MASION!" "OK THEN LET'S GOOOO!"

Sebastian POV***

"Sebastian, go get that girl." my lord ordered. "Yes, my-" "And make sure that 'Trancy' does not interfere." "Yes, my lord." and with that, I rushed to find our guest.

CRAZY TIME SKIP THINGY BY 5 MIN

I was greeted by a sight of a girl with slick black hair, riding a blonde on top of his back. "ALOIS, HAHAHAHA, YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" "HAHAHA, YOU'RE RIGHT KANDI THATS HILARIOUS! WHO KNEW SEBASTIAN WOULD SAY GIGGLE DROPS?!" "Miss Choi, bocchan would like to see you." "OH THAT KID? HE'S REAL BORING BUT SURE!"

A WALK TO BOCCHAN'S ROOM LATER... (ABOUT 3 MIN)

Ciel's POV

My guest came in 'piggy-backing'-I believe that was the term- Sebastian. "So then she said 'Why are your eyes so damn small?' then I was like 'Well why is your face so damn ugly?' and then my gym teacher went on and on about how rude we were for interrupting her, and then I was like 'Shut up, that dudes being racist.' then she said 'I'm a girl, stupid.' then I was like-" "Miss Choi, I would like to ask you who and _what_ are you." "This should be easy for you Ciel. You should know monsters when you see them." Then she scratched her head and smirked. "Unclean, unclean! Snuff it out! Snuff it out! Unfruitful! Fil-" I had had (ikr) enough. Sebastian, take her back to her room until she is fully rested and sane." I pinched the bridge of my nose, and then slyly added "Get out, Trancy." Then the blonde poked his head out of the corner in where he had been sitting in the whole time, listening to what all was said, just stood up and whispered "Goodbye Ciel." and walked out the door. Mysterious.

* * *

Note: Sorry about the racist thing. I'm Asian too, and I am VERY familiar with that 'why are your eyes so small' comment. So that scenario that Kandi commented is ALSO mine... Which actually happened in real life... Which is not my fault at all, since I was in 3th grade, and can remember it vividly since I had gotten a referral for it. True story. If you are bothered by that racist comment, I'm not doing it to be funny. I just thought back to that, which was about 6-9 years ago.. So if you HAD been bullied in that sort of way before, I can change it. -Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only characters that I own are: Kandi Choi, and a few other OCs.

Also: OMG! Thank you! 3 people followed + favorite + reviewed, and I'd like to thank them!

Thank you to:

Patata

Lady Mary Michealis

LuNaLoVeComiCs

* * *

Manipulation

* * *

Alois's POV

I walked out of Ciel's manor and called for Claude. I sighed. That girl- was only going to be like me for the 8 hour span, and I could do nothing. She was quite beautiful though, and I could at least have that. Her long, black hair reminded her of Claude. "Claude!" I called out. "Yes, your highness." "Let's go." Claude, who seated me into the carrige, who noticed my un-hyper-ness said to me, "Your highness, what is bothering you?" I of course, got enraged abbout him just asking me, who was pulled away from the MOST beautiful girl that I had ever seen, but instead of me screaming, I just ignored him.

Time skip, 10 hours of resting later...

Kandi's POV

I had a headache. My stomach rumbled at first when I saw the bright lights that woke me up, illuminating my room with a yellowish glint. Sunlight. I streched, yawned, and got out of bed. A pair of crismon- no, blood red deyes stared down at me. I screamed. "WHAT THE-" "My young master would like to see you." He was sure creepy. But then again, he WAS a demon, so it couldn't be blamed. "Why you startled me..."

Then, Sebastian smirked at me. "Well, you seem alot less energetic than yesterday, Miss Choi." Oh. The events of yesterday flashed back into my mind, and I blushed. But that blush was my mask. Revenge and venom was running through my veins. "Oh. Oops." dropping formalities, I quickly added, "I apoligize sincerl-" "No need for that, Bocchan is waiting. But first, here is breakfast."

Walkin' down the corridor, 15 minutes later (12 minute eating time)...

"Sebastian, go prepare tea." "Yes, my lord." Honestly, I was scared that Ciel was going to pull the 'Giggle Drop Incident' again. Before leaving the room, Sebastian seated me infront of Ciel's desk. "You. How do you know about Angela?" I gasped. He must of gotten that information about me when I had been drugged. That little- nevermind. My revenge would be... Interesting... "Angela?" I smirked. "Hmmm... Let me think..." I twirled my silky black hair and searched for my phone in my back pocket. "Say cheese." "Cheese?"

I snapped a photo of him and set it as my wallpaper. "What is that device?" "Nothing." was what I replied as I slid the phone into my pocket. "So Ciel- Er, Earl Phantomhive, where's Grell?" Ciel's eyes widened with shock. "Who are you to be asking that, and what are you!?" "Why, that's awfully rude to ask. I guess I'll take my leave now." "You! Stay right there, or I'll have my butler kill you!" "Your-" I paused right there, smirking, "demon butler?" I let my hair fall over my eyes for a dramatic effect and waited for Sebastian to come.

But before Ciel could slide off his eyepatch I added, "Wouldn't I be a useful pawn though?" This comment made Ciel freeze. I thought that recalling one of Ciel's quotes would seal the deal, and so I slyly said "I too, believe that what is truly lost, shall never be back again. So why, why would you waste such a useful pawn like me?" I stared right into his bottomless, ice cold eyes, us, Ciel Phantomhive and Kandi Choi having a duel of stares, I decided to break the silence saying "Of course, it is your choice. You are _by far_ the most intelligent earl."

"Sebastian, your knight, Elizabeth, your queen, Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finlan, your pawns, so can't Kandi be one too?" and with a smirk I added "Because you _are _playing against Trancy, correct? Hmm. An unworthy opponent. Maybe, just maybe, if I would go on his side, he would be worth playing against?" I smiled in my mind, and smirked on the outside. I was very good at manipulating people, and if I could manipulate _the_ Ciel Phantomhive, then I could prove it.

* * *

Author's Note: Hellooo! ICB here, and I'd like to say, 2 updates in two days? Yes I know, but anyway, that's just because I got an A on an assignment, and I'm VERY happy. (I know that it's a Saturday, but I got the grade on Friday, and I have been writing ever since.) So, yeah. - Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for Kandi Choi, and some other OC(s)

* * *

Ciel's POV

This girl... This peasant was taunting me... How did she know about the shinigami? How did she know about the angels and demons? I did not understand. This must mean she was a witch... Right? I couldn't include her into my game of chess if I didn't know who or _what_ she was, but what would happen if she were to be on the Trancy side? I pulled off my eyepatch and called for Sebastian, and he came quickly. 'Kandi'- at least she told us that was her name- frowned. "Oh, too bad then." After she flicked her hair she said "See ya." and then she jumped out the window. I rushed out to look down and see- what? She was perfectly fine and landed on her feet. "Sebastian, get her!"

Kandi's POV

All those years of track and cross-country finally paid off. I landed with a thud- but without broken bones though- gracefully. I stood up a spun around. That damn demon was behind me. "Tag." was all I said after I took off running. 'Ciel must of told him to get me' was all I thought as I made my way around bushes, trees, flowers- wait. I'm still in the Phantomhive estate? Oh right. I saw Finny waving and saying "Oh, hi!" After that I jumped over 3 bushes, climbed over a fence, and I was out of his property.

Except, I was not all proud. I stood there in my SUPER skimpy clothing, and I regretted not putting on the clothes that were in my closet. But even so, if I did, then I would be slowed down by 60%. I turned to see Sebastian a few feet behind me. Impossible. How could I outrun a demon? Nevermind. I took off running once again and dropped one of my contacts. 'Oh shit' Those contacts weren't just because I loved Kuroshitsuji- they were prescribed, and all I did was ask for them to be color changed. I looked around on the ground and Sebastian caught up to me and asked "What are you looking for, Miss Choi?" "Nothing" I mumbled. I finally found my contact, licked it, and slipped it back on.

"Should we continue the chase?" I asked politely. "My pleasure." then, we took off running once again, but since I didn't get a head start this time, I was caught rather quickly. "Oh Sebastian, you're no fun."

Sebastian's POV

THis girl was fast. She could outrun a demon! She had a faint soul scent- The aroma was close to undetectable. After I caught her she told me I was no fun. It was very uncanny because 1. She outran me, a demon, and 2. Did she know that she could have been killed? I scooped her up firmly, and she decided to run her _sharp _fingernails across my face. "You look beautiful Sebastian." then after wiping most of my blood on her shirt, she licked some off. "Demon blood doesn't taste good." was all she said as she twirled her silky black-and-purple-locks of hair between her fingertips.

12 min Time skip, arrives at Phantomhive manor...

"Bocchan would like to see you."

* * *

Author's note: I think I should start updating 2 times a week. Also, thank you for reviewing and favoriting!

Also: Kandi is weird, right? I wanted her to seem... Creepy. LOL, and since this chapter is short, I'll update 3 times a week for this week only! Yay! :-D I should start on my homework now...


	5. Chapter 5

Kandi's POV

I love freaking people out. It's like a hobby. A very odd one. After Sebastian told me that Ciel wanted to see me, I was thinking about giving him more revenge, but that would be cruel. I walked in the halls and greeted Ciel. "That chase was fun. So... What'dya want?" Ciel looked stunned that I wasn't using formalities. "Peasent... Do not speak that way to me or I will order Sebastian to-" "Whatever." I said, bored. I wondered when I would tell him I was human. Except, if I did now, then I wouldn't get any fun at all. "You would order him to kill me, correct?"

Ciel nodded. "What if I killed _him?_" Ciel looked shocked. "Yes, I still know he's a demon and all, but I almost outran him! It's not fair." I pouted. This was getting even more amusing each second. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's really creepy." I started to creep him out. "Who and what are you? If you refuse to comply with me, I will send my demon after you. I find it highly unlikely that _you_ could outrun a demon, and it inappropriate that you speak to me in such manner." This made my self-esteem plummet by 24.9%, and when I outran Sebastian it went up by 64.6%. How dare Ciel say that to my face?

That little..."You want to know what Ciel?" I sneered. "You are a brat, spoiled and out of control, thinking life is a game, and making _everyone _your useless chesspieces, just so you get to yell checkmate? Well guess what? After you yell checkmate, Sebastian is going to go and eat your soul, and life will kick you in the face, push you into a river, and leave you shivering. That is what will happen." I glared at Ciel and continued. "Plus, you have no respect for others. Me, peasant or not, should not get drugged, interrogated, told that a demon would kill them, and get hunted by the demon, only to end right up in the same place that they were chased from in the beginnng." I stood up, and stopped at the doorway. "Um... Where is the Trancy manor located?"

Ciel's POV

I hate it when people argue with me. That girl- no that _peasant_ decided that they could win out against an earl. I actually do not even know if this thing is a peasant. For all I know, she could be a princess of the witches. I didn't want her to leave, because who knows; what if she was a useful pawn? That girl knew all about the monsters and people, so what else would she know? "Miss, wait."

"Whaaat? I'm about to leave!"

"I want you to stay."

Silence.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you may be a useful pawn, and I do not want Trancy to benifit from this situation."

She smirked. "You're pretty easy."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I wanted you to say that. Not in a million years would I go with that weirdo Alois kid!"

Silence. From me.

"Ok, so do I become a maid or something? Joker? Clown?"

"You will become a maid, and for now you shall shadow Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." she said, and then questioned "So am I just going to copy Sebastian or whatever?"

"Yes. And the term 'whatever' is not allowed in the Phantomhive estate."

* * *

Author's note: Yo yo yo! Yo yo! Yo-yo! Yo-da-lay-he-hoo! Ok, I think I have consumed too much sugar if you know what I mean. :-/

Ciel: Like opium?

ICB: Nooo! Not that type! Like cupcakes and stuff! Geez, you have such wierd thoughts.

Sebastian: A KITTEN!

Kandi: I'm soo bored of being serious! When do I get to mess around with Ciel and Sebby?

ICB: Aren't you sarisfied with the mindgames you've been playing on Ciel? I find that as torture.

Kandi: But I do that to EVERYONE! Kinda like Ciel, but I somehow managed to trick him...

Ciel: That's only because you gave ICB some sugar so she would let you do that!

ICB: For your information, I got the candy from my friend!

Ciel: That weird one that jumps around a lot?

LC: How rude! *keeps jumping*

ICB: OMG ALL OF YOU LEAVE! -Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Kandi and a few other OC(s) Also, my friend came up with this REALLY witty title, and I thought I should use it.

* * *

In the Kitchen with Kandi

* * *

Kandi's POV

I bowed down to Ciel afterwards and strutted out like a boss. I yawned. This was inching along alot slower than I thought. "Sebastian? Where are you?" I muttered, but Sebastian, of course, with his demonic-super-hearing heard me and said "Here I am, and how may I assist you?" "Ciel told me to shadow you." "Ah, yes. Lets go."

After some walking, Sebastian and I came to the kitchen. "Um, Sebastian?" "Yes?" "What are we making?" "Salmon filet, and a mint salad. I trust _you_ to make the dessert." '_What? Is he serious? He's letting me cook?' _"Yes Sebby- er Sebastian."I blushed- a real one this time. 'Oh shoot. I can't give myself away.' Sebastian paid no mind, so I thought about what kind of dessert I should make. I was a cookie expert- but that would be a disgrace to Ciel. I could make brownies- oh wait! A chocalate cake! Ciel liked sweets, and this should be appealing.

I took out eggs, flour, milk, chocalate bars, vanilla flavouring, and the rest of the ingredients. I mixed the wet ingredients thoughorlly, the dry ingredients were to go into the wet ingredients- wait no, the wet ingredients goes with the dry ingredients and mixed- ARGH! It was VERY frustrating. "May I help?" Sebastians voice from behind me made me drop the bbowls, but before Sebastian could "gracefully" catch them, I caught them first. "Ha ha. Looks like I have sharper reflexes than you, a demon." Sebastian glared at me.

I started to mix the ingredients in my own order, and before I knew it, I was asking for a baking pan. "Right here." I took the baking pan eyeing it suspiciously. I didn't have any baking spray, but I didn't ask for any and just rubbed some butter on the bottom. Finally, I poured in the mix, and a few more bits of the chocalate.

1 hour of baking later...

The smell of chocalate filled the room. I took the cake out and poked it with the end of a fork since I couldn't find a toothpick._ 'Just right.' _I thought. I also melted some chocalate for the frosting, and divided the cake in two, so the 2 pieces would be on the flat sides, and after I put on the frosting, I could piece it back on like a sandwitch. I put the cake on the platter, and before leaving, and made some Earl Grey tea.

A walk to Ciel's room later...

I put the plate and tea in front of Ciel, and he tasted it. "Sebastian, your cooking has gotten better." "Actually, Miss Choi had made it." "Mmm-hmm." Ciel nodded his head and looked, no _glared_ up at me. "Sebastian, you are excused. Miss Choi, stay." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian and I, said at the same time. "Also, Sebastian, go into town to Undertaker's and find out information on our case." Then, Sebastian bowed down and left.

Ciel's POV

Kandi- ugh, I hate that name- asked me what I wanted. "Um, so what do you want from me, Ciel?" "I'd like to play a game with you. The game of chess." I could tell there was a faint smirk on her lips as she uttered the words "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Author's note: SEE!? I told you that I WOULD update 3 times this week! HAHAHA! I might even do four chapters depending on whether or not I have enough time though... But really, I have no social life and spend ALL of my free-time on Fanfiction, so really, there IS a high chance of 4 updates this week. So please, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurshitsuji; the fabulous Yana Toboso does. And also...OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I said I would update, but my friend was visiting, and then I was also run-down with homework! HOW DO I MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!? -imagine me saying this in Drocell's voice- So I thought to myself make this story a bit longer, a bit longer, a bit longer, build this story a bit longer, to make it up to your followers/favoriters/reviewers/fans. Yes, I'm terrible at singing.. It's my worst weakness...

* * *

Let's Play Chess with a Phantomhive

* * *

Ciel's POV

Perfect. I can learn all her stratergies, and moves with the simple game of chess. For it could infiltrate a territory; such as one's mind. "Earl, I deem that it would be appropriate for a change of clothing." she looked down at her apron and I motioned toward the door.

Kandi's POV

Hmm... Chess? Ciel Phantomhive, playing chess with a pawn? It was obvious that all he wanted to do was find out some type of information... But what? I walked to my small closet filled with dresses, and... Wait.. Since Ciel was in his office, and noone was in his room, there was a dress that I wanted to try on...

A walk to Ciel's bedroom later..

I quietly looked through his closet, not wanting to make it obvious that someone was in here, and finally found it. '_Heh heh heh...' _I came across the short dress that Lau had given Ciel, and wondered: _'Do I need a corset for this?' _I just put on a corset just in case, proceeded to throw on the small cover-up and frowned. _'In the anime, it looked a lot shorter...' _I've got a pretty good idea for this...'

I took my apron and set it in my room, and looked in the mirror. Reaching for a brush, I un-did my bun, and an ocean of knots came tumbling down. Yikes. Pulling at my hair fruitlessly, I finally got the tangles out, and attatched a flower clip with ridges,and floral patterns that I always took with me for my hair. After I left the face-view mirror, I looked at myself in the full-view and-wow. Well- time to go and play chess with Ciel!

* * *

-A walk to Ciel's office...-

Ciel's face when I walked in- priceless! He looked at me with astonishment, wonder, rage, and well, I couldn't tell the last feeling because, well, he IS Ciel Phantomhive..

"W-where did you get that?"

"Oh, this clip? I don't usually wear it, but today I _do _get to play chess with _the_ Ciel Phantomhive! Er- I mean, Bocchan." I said, with a sly, semi smirk-smile.

"No, I mean THAT dress." He inserted plenty of venom in the word 'that'.

"Oh this getup? Lau did of course!~" I said, making my voice as cheerful and singsongy as it could go.

Ciel's POV

This peasant was simply infuriating. She acts like a nobel, when _I _was the one that found her, face down on my property, _I _was the one that is providing her shelter, and the most impressive is that I have not yet ordered Sebastian to kill her. I took a deep breath and continued.

"And how do you know Lau?"

"Lau? Oh, Lau is awesome."

"Please define 'awesome'."

Kan- Nevermid that revolting name, _my maid_ slapped herself in the face and said "Awesome means great or spectacular."

I nodded my head, waiting for her to tell me how she knew Lau.

"So anyway, let me say this to you bocchan." smirking, she continued "What kind of maid would I be if I didn't know such things?"

Thats it. That was my final straw, and I yelled at her "MAID! TELL ME THIS INSTANT! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU MUST OBEY ME LIKE A FAITHFUL-"

"Hound." was what Sebastian had finished Ciel off with was he walked through. "I have gotten the required information from Undertaker's like you had asked, bocchan."

* * *

Author's note: I NEVER abandon ANY of my stories. (unless it was stupid) But, I will never abandon THIS particular one, because let's just say... I only have 4 friends, but including myself that would be 5... So I look to my fanfictions that I create as friends! I know. I'm not a psyhco. I'm just a socially awkward nerd that lies fanfiction! (and is friends with her own fanfiction) So.. The whole point of this note was to tell you that I never abandon any of my stories, EVER. It could be on hiatus, but that only lasts for me for maybe at the most, 3 or 4 months. I never abandon friends! EVER! -Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso is the talented person who beautifully drew my dear Bassy. Er, I mean Sebastian! Heh heh heh. So that means that Sebastian, Ciel. Grell, Undertaker, and all other Kuroshitsuji characters that I am too lazy to write out belong to her. Also, I know that my timeline is a BIT messed up, so..

* * *

Sebastian's POV

After I had gotten back to the manor, I heard bocchan yelling, and wanted to see if he was okay. But instead of seeing a bleeding yound master- I saw something.. Amusing. There was our maid, in a skimpy chinese dress, and a blushing thirteen year old with an eyepatch. I knew exactly what he was going to say, so I decided to finish the thought for him.

"Hound." was the correct fragment, and both looked back at me. So then, I told Kandi to go to her room, and I went to prepare Ciel for his bedtime. "But we never got to play chess!" an angry bluenette* said as our maid was about to walk out.

"Oh. I thought we just did." Then she smirked and motioned toward the bottom of her dress- which extended only 2 or 3 inches below her waist. "You have to be cunning, manipulative, and as sly as a fox to be good at chess. As a maid, I feel the need to warn you about the consequences of what would happen if there was a mistake to be made. Except, you must accept the fact that there is no room for mistakes- only presicion and accuracy."

Then, the maid walked out of the room with a flip of her hair as if she owned the manor. The young master looked angry. '_This new maid is quite interesting.' _I thought to myself as I pulled out a crisp, white nightshirt.

Kandi's POV

My plan _actually _worked. I half expected Ciel to throw something at me, or to be smart enough to call for Sebastian. But of course, maybe being used to _always _winning, and being the _most _manipulative one, that he wasn't used to being slapped in the face like that. I walked towards my room as I was interrupted by Sebsatian.

"Miss, you have recieved a package from the Trancy manor." Then, Sebastian walked away as I opened the box. "Hmm. It's from Alois!" I gasped to find a pair of silver-stud earings- and a note that read: _'I'll send Claude to pick you up at 3:00 tomorrow.' _Alois? Then it hit me: It was probably that he met me when Ciel drugged me. I closed the box and walked into my room.

Sebastian's POV

*Flashback*

"Heh heh heh. Why hello, Sebastian. Why isn't the young master with you?"

I closed my eyes and said "Young master is playing chess with our new maid."

"Ah. _That _must be why you smell so different.."

"Why is that Undertaker?" I asked with pure curiosity as the silver-haird mortician inched closer towards me.

"The price."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared to tell Undertaker his hiliarious joke. "-insert hilarious joke here-"

"Ha ha ha! That was hilarious!" Undertaker wiped his eyes as he cleared his throat and said "A couple- two Jappenese I believe, were found on the side of the road with identical slashes on their necks. (I don't want to go into extreme detail because I need this to be rated T) Also, I had found this." Undertaker held out a small locket with a no picture inside, except engraved in it was the words _'Till death shall we part. Shall we die side by side, with eternal peace leaking under us.' _I raised my eyebrows at the inscription.

"Undertaker." I said as the mortician was about to retreat to the back of his shop. "Yes?" sid the Undertaker with a smile which could only mean a trick was up his sleeve. "There is a strange girl that had just became our maid. You had said you smelled her soul. Why is that?" the old mortician once again inched closer to me- much closer than I had expected.

"A rare soul indeed this girl possesses. Though you should be careful around her." then, with that finishing statement, Undertaker sped to the back of his shop before I could interject.

* * *

Author's note: I just have to say something; Everytime I get writer's block, my writing gets better by about 7%. It's weird. Or maybe my stories get better. I'm sorry I'm just an odd person. :-) Well anyways... Please review!- Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Of course, I am a terrible drawer, and if I would even TRY to draw Sebastian, it would end up looking like a marshmallow with a black blob on it's head. Yes, I have decided that marshmallows have heads. Anyway... The talented and awesome Yana Toboso is the owner of Kuroshitsuji and.. -boo hoo- Sebastian... Also, I don't own the song 'Do you like Waffles' Also, towards the end I was listening to the cover of a song so I hope that doesn't affect my writing. O.O

* * *

Ciel's POV

I shifted in my bed, thinking about this new maid. Sure, she was going to be useful, but is it worth my humility and nobility? Could I afford to let her go to Trancy or should I just keep her but let my pride slip away each second she lingers around me? I grabbed a pillow in frustration and threw it against the wall, but instead it landed against my drawer and it knocked over a candle.

'_Damn.' _I thought to myself as my new maid- the cause for all of this rushed in before Sebastian. That was because I placed her only a few rooms away from me so that she wouldn't get away with anything. Rubbing her eyes she asked me "Are you hurt bocchan?" but without any traces of worry, sympathy, or emotion, the question was empty. She reached out to touch me but I yelled at her "Get away from me you filthy demon!"

She smirked saying "Who said I was a demon? And Sebastian is a demon too. How come _he_ gets to touch you?" she pouted, and I was ready to burst any second. Sebastian stood in the corner and watched with amusement.

"At least I'm not unclean or unfruitful like _some _people." she said, putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue at me. At the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian was smiling. "Sebastian, stop that!" I yelled. "Yes, my lord." and he quickly replaced his smile with a smirk.

My eye started to twitch. "GET OUT!"

The next morning...

Kandi's POV

I stretched and yawned as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. Checking in the mirror, I noticed something strange. One of my contacts were glowing! My contact fell out and.. One of my eyes were.. Green? I fought the urge not to scream so I just put my contact back on and changed into my maid uniform.

Walkin' down to make breakfast...

I met with Sebastian sown in the kitchen to make some tea for Ciel. Sebastian was looking at me oddly; a look that I couldn't place. It was 20% glare, 20% neutral, and the rest was.. Unidentifiable. "Um.." That must have snapped him back to reality and then he gave me instructions to cook Ciel 'Blueberry honey scones, apple compote with yogurt, and earl grey tea'. This seemed IMPOSSIBLE.

I wondered if Ciel had ever had pancakes, and decided to make that instead since it was easier, and who DOESN'T love pancakes? I proceeded to stir up the ingredients, beat the eggs, and then I cooked them. The pancakes came out nice and soft. Then, I made a batch of blueberry muffins.

I added honey to the pancakes and instead of making Earl Grey tea, I made chamoline. I knew that not following orders was going to result in punishment, but I kept on thinking about Alois. Sure, he WAS an odd character, but he suffered a bad life, so I guess I could cheer him up a little. I put all 12 muffins on a rack, the pancakes on a plate, and the tea on the side of the cart and proceeded to bring Ciel his breakfast.

I hummed the song 'Do you like Waffles?' as I strolled down the hallway.

When I walked into Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian was still dressing him. I stepped back and blushed, and just turned the corner until they were done. I fought the urge to take a picture of the scene, but it was already too late anyway. Sebastian left the room afterwards and didn't seem to notice me.

I pushed the cart into Ciel's office and he eyed it suspicously. "What is that?"

"Pancakes drizzled with honey, blueberry muffins, and chamoline tea."

"That is not what Sebastian put on your list."

"How do you know that?" I raised my eyebrows suspiciously, eyeing Ciel.

"Actually, I told Sebastian what to write down, but I was the one that picked out this meal."

"Just eat your breakfast." then, I added with a smirk, "Or do I have to spoon feed you?"

Ciel looked angry. "Get out."

"Yes ma'am. Oops, I mean, yes my lord!" I giggled and sped out of his room before he could start yelling at me.

Ciel's POV

My blood was boiling by the time that she left. Thinking she could mimic an earl like that?! I tried to eat what this girl called 'pancakes' but whenever I would try to pick it up, the floppy thing would just fall back on the plate.

Sebastian came in, and seeing this said "The maid was right. You _do _need to be spoon fed." smirking, he took a knife and sliced the circle-shaped, fork-punctured 'pancake', and sliced it swiftly. "Say ah!" yelled my maid from the door. She must have been watching Sebastian and I the whole time. As I opened my mouth to tell her to get out, Sebastian placed a piece in my mouth. It was fluffy and sweet, but I didn't want to show it.

"It's good. Admit it!" yelled my maid as she walked over to my desk.

"I feel I do not need to congraduate you on making me breakfast. You did not follow the instructions that Sebastian had written."

She gapped at me, and pulled off my eye patch.

Kandi's POV

I was shocked. Payback was all I thought as I pulled off Ciel's eye patch and said "Then why didn't you ask Sebastian to make you breakfast?" then in the best mimic-y voice I could muster I said "Sebastian! Bring me breakfast! Sebastian get me dressed! Sebastian! Sebastian this! Sebastian that!" I looked over at Ciel's clock and it read '9:56'. "By the way, you are 6 minutes off schedule." I quickly retied his eye patch and waved goodbye to him, and a snickering Sebastian.

Walking downstairs...

I passed by Mey-Rin, and she was holding a broken tea-set in her arms. "What happened?" Whimpering, she said "Uh, well I accidently tripped, and the tea set broke!" I took out a dust-pan from the cupboard, and started to scoop up the broken shards. "Mey-Rin, why don't you go and help Finny in the garden?" "Yes!" saluting, Mey-Rin left and went outside.

It took me 1 hour to pick up the big shards, and I took another hour to make sure of small shards. I guess I wasn't careful enough and cut my finger a little. It wasn't a deep cut, and I wrapped it in a bandage. The clock read 12:08, and so I went and made lunch for Ciel.

This time, I actually followed instructions, since I was to be trusted with all meals for the day. For lunch, I had to make poached salmon, mint salad, and earl grey tea. I started to cut and clean the fish, and I was experienced with it since my older sister worked at a Japanese karaoke bar, and sometimes I would help when the bosses are away. I dismissed the thought of making Ciel sushi, but was still very tempted.

After cutting and cleaning the fish, I set them in the grill, started the timer, and made the mint salad. After finishing the tea, the timer still didn't ring, so I decided to do the cup song. Except.. I didn't know how the song went, but I knew how to tap the cups _just _right... Hmm...

Clap twice, tap thrice, right hand, left hand, right hand, clap once, pick up cup, set it down..

Before I knew it the timer was ringing. I took out the salmon, set it on the plate, positioned the mint salad to the left, earl grey tea on right, and then I went to CIel's room with the cart.

* * *

Author's note: I made it more than twice as long! And anyway, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I am going to work on the next chapter right now since I am ALSO exited to find out what happens next!- Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yes,yes. I know. Yana Toboso is the rightful owner of the series of Kuroshitsuji. And to all of you wondering about this thing about 'rare soul', that will be answered at chapter 12 or 13... BTW: Happy mother's day! :-D I actually meant to post this chapter yesterday, on mother's day, but my computer wasn't exactly agreeing with me.

* * *

Kandi's POV

When I came in, Ciel said "You actually followed directions this time." I nodded my head and set down his food, and the time was 2:45. "Bocchan?" "Hmm?" said Ciel, sounding bored.

"May I leave for a bit?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Very well. Be back in 2 hours."

"Yes my lord!" then, I skipped out of his room with a smile.

Walking to my room...

"Kandi, you have gotten another package from the Trancy residence." Sebastian handed me a medium-sized box, and walked away. I opened the package and a note fell out saying _'I'm sorry for the late package. I hope you enjoy the present. -Alois Trancy' _

After reading the note, there was a gothic-style black and red dress. It was beautiful. Black ruffles trimming the waistline, and streaming from the waistline was dark,silky-feeling ruffles,black satin top, and odd, but beautiful patterns that looked like spiderweb silk down the flow of the dress. Then, under the dress, there was a pair of black silk gloves.

10 minutes of changing later...

I let my hair down loose, and braided it, adding my flowerclip in the back. The flowerclip semi-matched beecause it had a single white lily, and fake gems studded at the bottom. I pulled on the gloves quickly, and there was a knock on the door. I heard Ciel call to Sebastian to open it. Glancing at the clock, it read 3:01. I heard Sebastian say "What are _you _doing here without your young master?" Then, I heard Claude say "I am here to get someone that my young master requested." Ciel heard the commotion and looked down the stairs. "Hurry up; this is distracting." I walked out of my room, and to the top of the stairwell. Ciel looked me over. He left and went back to his room.

Claude saw me at the top of the stairwell, and said "I am sorry that I was late. I represent the Trancy manor, Claude-" "Yes, yes. Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy, Hannah Anofeloz, the triplets, and so-on." I looked up at Claude's face, studying the calmness of his eyes. "Shall we go then?" "Ok, let's go." I waved to Sebastian, and a pure look of disgust covered his face when Claude grabbed my hand and went out the door.

Claude's POV

I escorted her into the carridge.

It was no wonder why Alois wanted this particular girl. Her hair gleamed brightly, unlike most of the noble girls, was overly beautiful for a human, or so I think... "Hellooo? Are you dreaming about that Phantombrat again?" she asked, and waved her hands in front of my face. Phantombrat? "I do not know what you are talking about." I replied, as calm as I could muster. "Oh Claude don't you lie." her tone suddenly went from cheery, to dark.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like everyday there's a soul as rare as that... Especially rare when it's in _such _a beautiful body like Ciel's..."

I raised my eyebrows at her. How did she know? I decided to keep my mouth shut, afterall, this _is _after all, a Phantomhive servant.

Kandi's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. Manipulating a demon? I was crossing the line this time, and didn't care.

"You know.. There _is _a way you could have him.. But I don't know if you're worthy enough.."

Claude's eyes narrowed to slits. "Hey, don't go all transformy on me right now, we're here."

I opened the carridge door by myself, and landed gracefully on my feet without dirtying my dress. Claude stepped out too, and escorted me to the front door of the Trancy manor. Alois must of been watching the whole time, because he energeticly pulled upen the door and hugged me tightly. "Hello, Alois." "OH NO! HAS CIEL'S BORING-NESS RUBBED OFF ON YOU!?" I cleared my throat, and with equal energy, I replied "NO, OF COURSE NOT! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Claude with a faint semi-smile-smirk.

Alois linked arms with me and ran into the manor. Suddenly, his eyes averted to my dress. "You look lovely." I nodded, and blusing, I replied, "Thank you, Alois." The truth was, even though Alois was the most odd in my opinion from the series, and also the most insane, I liked him. His past was just about as dark as Ciel's, and plus, he wasn't always so.. Boring. Alois was actually among my favorite characters, and I managed to lie about that to Ciel with ease. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairwell. Opening his bedroom door, he led me inside.

Motioning for me to sit down, I sat in a red armchair. Alois asked "So how's it going working for Ciel?" "How do you know, Alois?" "I sent Claude to find out information." I smirked and said "Stalker." Alois pouted and said "But I wanna know more about you." "About me?" Hmm. No one ever asked about _me _before.

2 hours later...

"Oh no!" I glanced at the clock, and I was supposed to be back at the Phantomhive manor by now. "What?" yawned Alois. "I need to get back to the Phantomhive manor. I'm late!" "Don't worry, I'll send a carrige for you. Claude!" Alois ordered Claude to take me back to the Phantomhive manor, and so he escorted me outside. The trip back to Ciel's manor was wordless, and I thanked Claude after getting off.

When I got to the front door, Sebastian greeted me and said, "Bocchan would like to see you."

* * *

Author's note: CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I know. It's kind of like a cliffhanger if you're me, because I planned something out in my head already. And yes, my messed up, fanfiction-obssessed, anime-watching head. Please don't take offense to that if you're as messed up as me. By the way, since there's violence in a few chapters, and I have no idea if this is going to stay rated T... Unless I don't talk about the blood that seeped from... NEVERMIND! GO BACK AND LIVE IN YOUR NOT-MESSED UP WORLD AND STOP LISTENING TO THIS FANFICTION-WRITING-PSYCHOPATH! - Illuminated Cherry-Blossoms


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: -Yawn- This was getting boring, so I decided to let Grelly say the disclaimer for us as an apology to -ahem- HER since she hadn't been talked anout in the story yet.

Grell: -melodramaticly enters the room- To be or not to be? That _is_ the question.

ICB: -clears throat- Can you stop doing Hamlet and do the disclaimer?

Grell: -dramatic hair flip- However you wish, as long as you mention me soon in your story. Anyway, this girl here isn't talented enough to own us, or even draw us, so it's impossible for her to even lay a finger on us.

ICB: Thank you for being so blunt.

Grell: You're certainly welcome, dearie!~

ICB: O.O

* * *

If my dream was real; I wouldn't be here. If your dream was real; I still wouldn't be here.

Ciel's POV

My maid walked into my room and I glanced at her dress. "Where did you get that"? I asked. "Why do you care? You keep asking questions today." "Because that dress is an outfit that only high-class nobles can afford." "Well, Alois gave it to me!" she said, with a hint of proudness.

Alois Trancy? "Remember, you are still my servant. If Sebastian or I find out that you have betrayed me, I shall not hesitate to kill you." Then, with a frown, she said "Of course you wouldn't. Ciel Phantomhive is an earl- a thirteen-year old one, that lost his family in a fire." then her face twisted into a grin.

"Or had he? What if his parents were murdered, but the fire was a cover-up? Hmm. Either way, both of these were human-made, and on purpose." she stepped closer to me and said "Ciel Phantomhive; Earl of the Funtom company, a popular toy and candy busniess. Was kidnapped after the fire by an occult group." What? How did she know? She had a sad look in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry, bocchan. You technically belong to two people, Sebastian, and the occult group that branded that mark on your back, but of course, Sebastian killed them." She stood up to leave, and said "Of course, you regret nothing, so it was your choice to make a deal with a demon or not." After that last remark, Kandi left the room.

Kandi's POV

I really did feel sorry for Ciel, but he sure was a brat. As soon as I walked out of his room, I puposely yelled "HE LOVES ME! ALOIS REALLY LOVES MEE!" to interrupt Ciel. I walked back to my room, and put on my maid's outfit.

Then, I walked to the kitchen and made food. (The last few chapters usually was about being in a kitchen, so I'll just do a timeskip to relieve boring-ness.)

TIME SKIP... (NOW IT IS 7:00, YES I KNOW, LONG TIMESKIP BUT SOMETHING INTERESTING IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!)

I walked back to my room, and plopped on my bed. Tiredly, I changed out of my maid's outfit, and into a nightgown. I took off my contacts, and before I knew it, my eyelids drooped and the darkness was all that I could see, or rather couldn't see. (My logic)

-DREAMS- In my dream, I saw my twin sister Kaitlynn shaking me in a hospital. "Kandi, Kandi! WAKE UP!" Sobbing into what it looked like- me, unconcious. Suddenly a man in a doctor's coat said "She's in a coma, and her chances of living, or ever waking up, are quite slim."

"IT CAN'T BE!" hysterically cried my twin, eyes puffed up. Then, in the dream, teardrops came from my eyes- yes, the unconcious coma version of me, and the teardrops were small, but what it looked like- diamonds*(1)?

After my twin sister noticed and wiped away a tear, everything was like a spiraling staircase, and I felt like something was pulling me down, deeper and deeper into an abyss. It was like maybe, a tornado? Except, it was only my head that was spiraling, and my head felt like it could burst like a water balloon upon impact.

For some reason, in my dream, I ended up in a small grove with cherry blossoms, and it was nighttime. With the moon illuminating the sakura blssoms, it seemed so real. Except for the fact that in the dream, I was still wearing the clothes that I went to bed with, and without shoes.

The picture reminded me of grove that I had once been to, but it had more than just sakura. "_Come to me." _I heard in the distance. _"i shall guide your lost soul back to where it was gone. Your dream soul." _Was I hearing correctly? "NO!" I shouted, not trusting this voice. The voice sounded feminine, but manly. A red blur shot accross from me.

Grell Sutcliffe?

The blur finally stopped, and upon seeing, it wasn't Grell Sutcliffe, but a woman that had scarlet locks of hair that reached her waist, and was wearing a dress made out of.. Feathers? The feathers were blood-stained though, and the metalic scent really got to me. She reached her hand toward me, and I shouted "NO!" as loud as I could. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I ran as fast as I could, and I could feel dewdrops from the wet grass under my feet.

_"You'll have to run faster if you don't want me to catch up to you." _said the mysterious woman as bloody wings rose from her back (is this still rated T?) and she shreiked _"SO BE IT!"_

I screeched as loudly as I could, and suddenly I was falling into an abyss again, except my head wasn't pounding, but I felt as if I was on fire. Actually no, I felt as if one of my eyes were on fire, and the rest of me felt like being boiled in a pot of water. Someone was calling out my name, it was a man's voice and it sounded like "Wake up. You woke up bocchan." My eyes opened immedietley, and I saw Sebastian.

His eyes widened as he looked straight into my eyes. Oh whoops.. I forgot my contacts. "Um.. I have an eye syndrome?" Sebastian stared at me and left. A few minutes later, he came back with a mirror, turned on the light, and hadded me the small vanity.

I gasped. One of my eyes were emerald green, while the other one was a bright semi-colored red and green. His eyes glowed a demonic crimson-ish color, and then he left without any explanation. "Come back." I whispered, knowing he had 'super-hearing', but he didn't return, so I decided that I wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Ciel's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard shreiks and screams from accross the hallway. I groaned, and Sebastian immedietly came in and said "What's the matter, bocchan?""That maid is screaming so loud, I thought my eardrums would pop. Go see what the racket is all about."

In about ten minutes, Sebastian came back and said "Anything else my lord?" "Make sure that for the rest of the night, that she is quiet, and _get out._" "Yes, my lord." Sebastians eyes, glowing a light amytheyst color in the dark, left the room with a bow.

* * *

Author's note: OOOH! Spooky!~ And I did kind of inncorperate Grelly in there,so... Anyway, I think that this is still rated T, because all I said was 'bloody wings', and really,we all had nosebleeds from a certain anime or manga before... Anywho, so who like's Kandi's new eye colors?! And then another note: I am going to be starting another 'Into the World of' series RIGHT after this story is done, and it will have my other OC, Kaitlynn Choi,twin sister (that was mentioned in this chapter) of Kandi Choi. (If you weren't paying attention Kandi is the OC of THIS story.)

Another Other Note: 'Dream soul' is a reference from a chinese folklore that I read a few years ago, and anyway, it was basically about this girl's dream soul that gets lost, and since it got lost, she was in a coma, and while her dream soul was out exploring, she met a star that felt sorr for her abusive life, and cried diamond tears for her, and yada yada yada.. I don't know who made this thingabout dream souls, but anyway, this ties in with the thingabout 'rare soul', which shall actually be explained in the very next chapter.


End file.
